11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jinsho
Welcome Hi, welcome to 11eyes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Venom00 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Venom00 (Talk) 21:14, December 3, 2010 Hello Hi. Glad to see you finally joined up. You are right, there are definitely a lot of wrong information on the site, mostly in Hollow Mirror Field. But I only have the Chinese version of the game (which I can't read at all) and my Japanese is at beginner's level, so yeah, I could only get about 30% the content of the HMF and made a lot of mistakes up here. It's a good thing that you passed by, fixing up the mistakes. There is a lot of missing info on this wiki, so I'm counting on you to help me with this and hopefully, we can get more editors after Resona Forma is out. P.S: oh and by the way, I didn't start up this wiki. I only take the admin seat since the wiki was abandoned for months since it's creation (too wasteful for such a good game) Thank you for the heads-up Thanks for the head-up about Sebastianus. It's true that the parts about Kane and Liselotte's Reality Marble are a little confusing. In case you want to check it out for yourself, do you want me to give you Mediafire links? They're still working up to date. Have fun Here you go: http://www.mediafire.com/?sharekey=b348fc9468856fa40c814df2efeadc50637f1c30dd45e328e91dc00c2f906379 After you've completed downloading, due to Winrar extension, some files tend to be broken. But fear not, the uploader had already made Recovery Records, so simply [CRC ---> Tools ---> Repair] to repair broken parts. Have fun. Let's see Well, it might have something to do with regional difference. VNSharing is in my country's domain so I access it everyday quite easily. And about the game, I'm not too sure about which system since I installed quite a bunch of language in my PC. But I guess it's Traditional Chinese, the same language in the game. Well... Sorry, I really don't know what to do from that point onward. When I installed the game, it just run normally with Traditional Chinese text. I also didn't run the Reg file since it crash at once whenever I try to click it. Now that's something new Well, to tell you the truth I didn't see any key requirement when I play the game (and neither did a friend of mine). Have you try the file "11eyesunReg"? There was something like a key generator there. Songs Songs such as Lunatic Tears and Endless Tears have already had their lyric translations so the only thing left for those pages are a short summary for each (unless you also want to fix some errors in the translation, of course). As for Resona Forma's songs, in case you are having trouble in looking for the albums, I have them all right here OP album: http://www.mediafire.com/?4kx9l97maxd64cz ED album: http://www.mediafire.com/?vhfkc9pfo443iuv P.S: oh btw, don't forget to put four "~" at the end of your message next time. Venom00 05:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Michele Maximilien Hmm that's interesting.... I'll be sure to keep an eye on that one. By the way, have you been able to access the game? For some reason, after a full PC reinstalling, I encountered this problem, too. Venom00 13:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Crack Well I did do that. And the file I download is the reason I had to reinstall my machine in the first place. Perhaps I'll have to look for another source. And about that gallery.... Don't tell me those were the inspiration of the Larvaes. Venom00 02:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) So that's why... Wow.... No wonder the art style is exactly the same. Venom00 05:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Typo is not the only thing That Chinese version got tons of bugs. Low frame rate, sound not at maximum quality, CG not loading (Shione's route is an example), sprite animation errors and some other that I didn't notice. Although I'm happy that I was able to get my hands on the opening movie, it's frustrating to play such an incomplete port with so many bugs. Venom00 14:27, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Phantasmagoria It seems we reached the same conclusion. I did suspect that Red Night was the result of both Liz's Phantasmagoria and Georgius' Contract of the Rainbow, but found it hard to be put to words so I put aside for a while. And... what? There's a battle in London? Venom00 05:24, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Fighting a dragon in London? Lass sure like picking weird places. And here I thought they'd stick to the story of Saint George and the Dragon and make the battle occur in Sylbia. Venom00 13:12, January 31, 2011 (UTC) That's a lot of new information I rechecked the part about the dragon before. I modified it into 'Georgius being cursed' rather than 'Georgius sealing the dragon'. About the crystal part.... So that's why. I have been wondering why there was a crystal in that battle, so thanks for clearing that up. Btw, it seems I'm getting more and more information ever since you started editing. Venom00 15:28, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Offer I see. So I've been misunderstanding Kanae's reality marble a little; it's going to take a while to fix things up. I've always wanted to ask you this: since you can understand both Japanese and Chinese, do you mind joining Thule Society Translation? That group is currently working on translating Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl and they intend to translate Hollow Mirror Field and Resona Forma in the future, too. However, right now, they're kinda shorthanded and also at a loss since there is no Chinese translator to help when it's HMF's turn. So I wonder if you can join the group and give them a hand. P.S: can you tell me the meaning of 'Resona Forma'? (In the new promotion video of RS, Takahisa said that 'Resona' is 'shoume' and 'Forma' is 'shiki'). Venom00 16:02, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright I see. Then I'll hold off letting TS Trans know for now and wait until summer comes. Venom00 06:30, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:About the translation group In fact, there is no Chinese translator in the group (yep, pretty dire if they're adding HMF to the list of translating). I heard that recently someone in the group managed to get his hands on the PSP version, but since they are using the Chinese version as the basis system, a lot of troublesome stuff will occur if they try to use the JP script on such a bugged system. Of course, TS Trans is still working on SDAG, at the part where Misuzu appears, so for now HMF is not really important; but they can always use an extra hand. And about RS... yes, I can see very well the 'PERSONA!' part (no way it's a Lass official's idea). Venom00 13:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) If that's the case Then 'Hell Fall' and (maybe) 'VoidStone' will need a little modification. TS Trans is working really hard on translating the game. From the viewpoint of another visual novel reader, I think that they also want to justify how 11eyes is not a failure like how the anime turned out to be (it completely trashed my hope of HMF getting an anime); although I have to reconsider about the result. Their translated sentences are sometimes a little awkward and don't keep much of the feel of the original sentences, so I guess after translating is done, there is going to be a big recheck until the full patch can come out. Venom00 05:43, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I also hope that we will see Kanae and the rest of Thule in RS. That is... if Lass is going to cover the story of Liz gathering members for Thule, of course. Venom00 05:01, February 9, 2011 (UTC) That doesn't sound too good I was hoping that Lass would go with the flow and plan for more 11eyes sequel. If I recall correctly, 11eyes was a pretty good comeback of Lass so it'd be a waste to just end the story right there. A combination of SDAG and HMF would pretty much make 11eyes a perfect game both in action and drama. Oh well, I guess it depends on how much RS can cover. Venom00 10:52, February 9, 2011 (UTC) LOL No wonder why I saw that name weird and familiar. Must have seen it in my history textbook. P.S: btw are you currently free? If you are, I think I'm needing someone to translate Juujika ni Sasagu Shichijuusou. Venom00 04:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Translating lyrics I'll take care of organizing the lyrics. In worst case scenario, I'll just have to dump it to TS. Venom00 11:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Lyrics Yep, that's it for now. Thanks for your hard work. Btw, if there is something you want to add or edit, I'd recommend Chiara's page first. In its current state, it's only a stub so I think some more information is better. Venom00 04:46, February 22, 2011 (UTC) And so do we... Seems like they're going for an update-rush. Btw, although a little late but... O tanjō-bi omedetō gozaimasu! (I didn't spell it wrong, did I?) Venom00 04:40, February 25, 2011 (UTC) SUP ello! I saw you in Venoms talkpage.... I kinda interested to talk to you if you have an IM Add me: MSN: d.fallengod@gmail.com YM: d_fallen_god AIM: fallengodpsp Email: d.fallengod@gmail.com I'm the admin of Thule Society Translation visit the site if you have time: tst.wolfram-shadow.com Got it I'll make a quick edit. Also, can you find the correct kanji (or katakana) of the Od and Mirror Maze in CrossOver? Venom00 15:03, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Oops... Sorry, must have slipped my mind, I'll fix that. Btw, can you check Kukuri (alternate Kukuri)'s age? The Kukuri in Kakeru's world is born in 1982, but since a lot ivolving time-and-space stuff happened to the other, I can't be sure whether she is born in 1992 or not. Venom00 05:01, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I see... That is indeed fortunate. Venom00 06:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Wait wait wait!!! Where where where!!!??? How can someone uploaded it so quick!!??? O_O! Venom00 18:40, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright I found the site. Thanks. Venom00 04:46, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh great... Why does bad luck always come in the last minute... Venom00 09:13, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Same over here Let's see how this works... Venom00 20:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) By the way How did Sophia read the kanji of the God's Name Tablet? I didn't catch that really well. Venom00 21:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Agreed I'm getting a chill down my spine whenever Johanna starts talking. Btw, which route are you going for first? I'm going for Lisette's. Venom00 06:01, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Figured as much Although I'm happy that I got the game, I'm still a little disappointed at some rushed parts (Misao and Sebastianus' sprites for example). Venom00 05:45, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I won't complain about the plot or the character. 11eyes is really a leap compare to its predecessor 3days. It's always full of surprises and the excitement it has is flawless. The only thing I'm not satisfied is how they made the fan disk in a rush, resulting in some not very well drawn CGs and sprites. It made the game somewhat lacks consistency... Venom00 07:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I think... I'll double check on Samson. And holy... that's one fricking cameo. 3days' setting was in 1985, right? Venom00 04:48, April 19, 2011 (UTC) That's a lot of new info I've replayed the Michele Maximilien scene. Indeed, he didn't mention about the Tablet. For now, can you give me the original kanji of the remaining fragments (not the supposedly forever-kept-hidden fragments) and their translation? Also, I think I'll leave the plot for the Punishment Squad's members to you. I didn't really get the part of 'a few months before the battle' (especially Sebastianus and Elaine's part) so I couldn't write down the plot. Venom00 15:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Which reminds me... It seems Sister Maria in Lisette's story is also voiced by the same seiyuu of Johanna. It's just a coincidence, isn't it? Venom00 05:52, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay... So the cast of Festa!! makes a reappearance... what a fan disc. Venom00 07:50, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I haven't played Shiori's route yet (currently on Takahisa's route), but I pretty much guessed about Shiori and Agatha's relationship. I didn't know that they were competing for Margarita's position though. I always thought that they were candidates for Georgius' position (sounds a little impossible, right?). Venom00 09:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see Actually, I'm not even sure that there should be a topic solely for one spell (Contract of the Rainbow is an exception since its role is quite important)... but oh well, I'll consider that later. Btw, is the plot twist you mentioned the Sophia-betrayal-like scene? Venom00 05:45, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Go on Combining spoiling and playing until the end has always been my way. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to understand complicated sentences.Venom00 07:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Yep Too interesting to expect. I'll try to read through Shiori's route... after finishing Takahisa's (now I know why Key is famous for making masterpieces) Venom00 05:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) In fact They've already break their own rule a bit in Little Busters. But of course, the core was still the same, so I also hope that Rewrite would show something new (that antagonist-looking guy sure looks like Valter) Venom00 10:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Is that the spell Misao defended Georgius from? Venom00 14:27, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Needing a little help... この言葉を胸に『赤い夜』を駆け抜け、 強大な敵へ立ち向かった７人の少年少女たち。 In terms of meaning, are these meant to be joined as one sentence... or they are two separate sentences? Venom00 19:31, April 29, 2011 (UTC) They're the sentences shown in the OP of Resona Forma. I don't think I get the translation (by TS Trans) quite right, so I think I'll need you to translate it again. Venom00 06:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I see.... But I'm a little curious. I thought that the second sentence had "Kakeru" in it. Venom00 13:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) What about the remaining sentences in the video? Venom00 11:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) What about the remaining sentences in the video? Venom00 11:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC)